Planes Logs
Day 1 : PBA 001 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Kalor, Larry, Lira, Graaver, Raven, Kestrel) : In which our brave adventurers find themselves packed in tubes, in a mysterious place, for a mysterious purpose. :: PBA 001a In which a few of the party members split off to go foraging. (Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Graaver) Day 2 :PBA 002 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Kalor, Graaver, Kestrel) : In which a loud, clattering thump is heard in the library, and a lesson of tolerance is learned in the dead city. :: PBA 002b In which Janis and Graaver go on a hunting trip together and learn more about one another. : PBA 003 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Kalor, Larry, Lira, Graaver, Kestrel) : In which the group is caught up on the previous events and two new pods are opened...with more deadly results than before. :: PBA 003a In which Wynn questions Kestrel on being evil. (Kestrel, Wynn, Larry) :: PBA 003b In which Lira, Larry and Janis have very frank and secret discussions on Kestrel. (Janis, Larry, Lira, Wynn) :: PBA 003c In which half the crew discover a mysterious box with a foul surprise inside. (Kalor, Kestrel, Larry, Graaver) : PBA 004 (Kali: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Larry, Lira, Kestrel, Jhett) : In which two new crew members are revealed and Janis makes a new friend. :: PBA 004a In which Lira expresses no concern for Wynn's privacy as they talk about Wynn's behavior towards Janis. (Wynn, Lira) :: PBA 004b In which Janis and Wynn go hunting, and come clean about their pasts. We learn a little more about Wynn's sister and Janis's bounty. (Janis, Wynn) :: PBA 004c In which Kestrel shows Jhett the Library and Jhett demonstrates his musical capabilities. (Kestrel, Jhett) :: PBA 004d Janis interrupts Jhett's private concert for Kestrel. (Kestrel, Janis, Larry, Jhett) Day 3 : PBA 005 (Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Kalor, Larry, Lira, Kestrel, Jhett) : As fables are exchanged, Wynn's investigation of Kestrel's aura becomes more heated, and the crew grows concerned. :: PBA 005a Janis and Lira share a moment, and Janis reveals her issues with magic. (Janis, Lira) :: PBA 005b As the crew searches for Kestrel, they discuss their situation, how much they trust Kes, and their ability to trust in general. (Kalor, Larry, Lira) Day 4 :PBA 006 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Larry, Lira, Graaver, Kestrel) : After awakening the next morning, the crew discovers that Nation has turned upside down, and his AI is beyond contact. As they search the ship and alternate dimensions to find out what happened, they stumble upon a very special mining facility. :: PBA 006a Janis and Wynn check on Flamey. (Janis, Wynn, Flamey) :: PBA 006b Lira goes exploring by herself. (Lira) : PBA 007 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Kalor, Larry, Lira, Graaver, Kestrel) : Following their attack at the mine, the crew meets with the Dragon who runs the mine and works out a deal to save Nation. However, they also learn they're being watched. :: PBA 007a Kalor awakens and searches for the group. (Kalor) :: PBA 007b Wynn, Kalor, and Nilani go shopping. (Kalor, Wynn, Nilani) :: PBA 007c Janis, Wynn, and Kestrel go back to the ship to retrieve Jhett and Flamey. (Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Jhett, Flamey.) : PBA 008 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Larry, Lira, Kestrel) : The epic saga concludes with a tremendous sea battle, and a final attack upon the quarry. But an action from one of the party members may leave the group divided. :: PBA 008a As one half of the party deals with the bombs, the other half of the party attempts to chase down the white circles attacking them. (Lira, Janis, Wynn, Nilani) Day 7 : PBA 009 (Kali: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Kalor, Lira, Jhett) : Three days after the God-Goo story-line, the party finds themselves having trouble regaining their trust in each other. Things become more complicated after another of Nation's Jumps and the party finds themselves entertaining a group of annoying, rambunctious and very drunk people, who may be more than they seem. And what does one of these drunken louts have to do with Wynn? :: PBA 009a Jhett coaxes Kestrel into talking about the attack. (Jhett, Kestrel) :: PBA 009b Kalor's initially solitary trip to the library to cool his head gets very crowded as most of the group convenes there. Also, Kalor learns where Talas has been and why. (Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Kalor, Larry, Lira, Kestrel, Jhett, Talas, Allys, Tarak) :: PBA 009c After the foolish plans of Lira and Janis go awry, Larry and Wynn have a religious servant to religious servant talk. (Larry, Wynn) Day 8 : PBA 010 (Kali: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Kalor, Larry, Lira, Jhett) : After a heated discussion with Allys on the state of affairs on the ship, the crew gets to learn more about their two new guests. Wynn and Tarak have a serious talk about her training. And things get far more heated after three of their crew go missing. :: PBA 010a As she tries to slip out unseen, Lira learns a bit more about the town from a nearby servantgirl, including the wood's problem with Wolves. (Lira) :: PBA 010b Jhett brings Kes breakfast, and the two continue their growing friendship. (Jhett, Kes) :: PBA 010c Nilani gives a tour of most of Nation for Allys. (Nilani, Allys) :: PBA 010d In search of information and supplies, Janis, Larry and Lira head out towards town without alerting the others. From there, things go...unexpectedly. (Janis, Larry, Lira, *eventually* Tarak, Wynn, Jhett, Nilani) : PBA 011 (Kali: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Kalor, Lira, Graaver, Jhett) : Following their shopping trip, the party comes across an old acquaintence and share the facts of life. Following this, they discover an old crewmember has re-emerged. :: PBA 011a Nilani, Kalor and Lira enter the library at different times, and find a familiar face waiting for them. (Nilani, Kalor, Lira, Raven.) :: PBA 011b Janis goes to tell Allys about Tarak's apology and to discuss her own lesson plan. (Janis, Allys) :: PBA 011c Janis overhears a conversation between Allys and Tarak. Or, part of one, anyway. (Janis, Tarak, Allys) : PBA 012 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Lira, Kestrel) : Finding themselves unable to sleep, Kes, Wynn, Nilani, Lira, Janis and Allys converge in the library. :: PBA 012a Kestrel goes and stalks Jhett at his room. From there, they have a very pleasant evening. :: PBA 012b Allys, having learned about the secret hellhound, goes with Janis to meet Flamey. (Allys, Janis, Flamey) Day 9 : PBA 013 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Lira, Kestrel) : As the crew awaken for breakfast, they are interrupted by a newcomer from the pods. :: PBA 013a Wynn brings Allys and Tarak breakfast, and warns them of the jump. (Wynn, Tarak, Allys) :: PBA 013b Janis and Wynn show Gnarmak the forest. (Janis, Wynn, Gnarmak) : PBA 014 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Lira, Kestrel) : After making the jump back to Voidspace, Nation comes across another ship floating out between dimensions. The ship appears damaged and the crew goes to help and investigate. :: PBA 014a After Janis has her first unpleasant jump, Wynn checks on her. (Janis, Wynn) : PBA 015 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Lira, Kestrel) : Following the events aboard the strange vessel, Nation's crew checks in with the other ship's captain. Day 10 : PBA 016 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Kalor, Larry, Lira, Kestrel) : When Talas is found near dead, the crew must make a journey through the now hostile winter forest to return her to her tree, before she is lost forever. Day 11 : PBA 017 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Larry, Lira, Kestrel) : The morning after their trials in the forest, the crew is contacted by one of the spirit's of one of the old crews. :: PBA 017a Janis finds Allys in the library and asks her if she wants breakfast. (Janis, Allys) : PBA 018 (Kali: Wynn, Nilani, Lira) : Wynn and Tarak have their first training session while Lira and Nilani chat about her new spells. : PBA 018.5 (Kali: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Lira, Jhett) : Kestrel shows her weirdness and is saddened when everyone finds excuses to leave. :: PBA 018.5a Allys and Wynn have a long discussion about Tarak. :: PBA 018.5b Janis attempts to eavesdrop and winds up chatting with Gnarmak. (Janis, Allys, Gnarmak) :: PBA 018.5c Nilani learns more about Talas. :: PBA 018.5d Janis reveals why she's mad at Lira and Lira nd Nilani discuss home. Day 12 : PBA 019 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Kalor, Larry, Lira, Kestrel) : The crew try to hunt down a mysterious figure who seems to be poisoning them with darts. :: PBA 019a Larry and Lira check on Gnarmak after finding Wynn unconscious. :: PBA 019b Kestrel helps Wynn armor up and they find Jhett knocked out. (Wynn, Allys, Kestrel, Jhett) :: PBA 019c Wynn and Nilani meet Bellami, followed by Janis and Larry. :: PBA 019d Lira and Larry share a moment. :: PBA 019e Janis checks on Bellami after Allys breaks her. Day 13 : PBA 020 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Larry, Holly) : After the upper decks are made hospitable to the crew again, they discover that said decks are embedded in a very strange plane: Arcadia, a Heaven for the Lawful. :: PBA 020a Wynn speaks to Bellami (guest appearance by Janis!) Day 15 : PBA 021 (Kali: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Valerian, Lira, Murk) :: PBA 021a Nilani meets Murk. :: PBA 021b Lira and Janis meet Valerian. : PBA 022 (Kali: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Larry, Lira, Murk) :: PBA 022a Wynn, Janis, and Grayson retrieve clothes! :: PBA 022b Lira, Nilani, and Valerian chat on the observation deck. :: PBA 022c Lira and Nilani check on Valerian after the battle. :: PBA 022d Wynn and Tarak discuss Bellami. Day 16 : PBA 023 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Valerian) : The upper deck is finally accessable to the crew, so a small group enter in search of the missing bridge. Will they find it, and what toll will their adventure cost them. : PBA 024 (Kali: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Lira) : Janis, Wynn and Nilani are back on board Nation proper, having found the bridge, and begin to plot a rescue mission for Val. Then things go HORRIBLY wrong. :: PBA 024a Wynn discusses her powers with Tarak, Janis, and Grayson. :: PBA 024b Wynn talks to Grayson then Val in the middle of the night. :: PBA 024c As Janis sleeps, she has a dream conversation with her demonic mental roommate. She awakens afterwards and discusses it with Grayson Day 17 : PBA 025 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Valerian, Kalor, Lira) : A strange prophecy leads Valerian to accept his destiny as the Chosen One. :: PBA 025a Wynn wakes up.... with company. (Wynn, Val) :: PBA 025b Lira and Nilani spend the morning among the books. :: PBA 025d Janis wakes up with Tarak and an awkward moment takes place outside Wynn's room. (Janis, Tarak, Valerian, Wynn) :: PBA 025c Val saves the woooooooorld! :: PBA 025e Wynn chastises Val for being a hero. Day 17-18 : PBA 026 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Valerian, Lira)'' '' : Following the world-saving actions of Valerian, the crew is once more visited by Pieran, who offers them a job. :: PBA 026a Janis, after talking with Mask, has a request for Lira. Day 18-19 : PBA 027 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Valerian, Lira) : The crew are met by Piernan again, who rewards their actions in many ways. Day 20 : PBA 028 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Quintilian, Lira) : New crewmember Quintilian gets off on the wrong foot. Day 21 ''' : PBA 029 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Quintilian) : Nation docks with a lawyer's house and there is an altercation at the shipyard with one of the shapeshifting circles. '''Day 22 : PBA 030 (Kali: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Iskandar) : The group rescues an incubus from a group of illegal breeders. :: PBA 030a The group discusses the incubus with Tarak and Allys. (Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Iskandar, Allys, Tarak, Fred, Bellami) :: PBA 030b Allys and Iskandar discuss his past. Day 23 : PBA 031 (Kali: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Valerian, Iskandar, Kalor) : The group is asked to find a spy within a brothel. :: PBA 031a Iskandar investigates Blue. :: PBA 031b Janis investigates Elspeth, and has a chat with Mask. :: PBA 031c Kalor investigates Lina. :: PBA 031d Nilani investigates Wulfgar. :: PBA 031e Wynn investigates Aelwas, followed by Iskandar and Wynn's conversation about Arin..... and Val/Wynn. :: PBA 031f Wynn and Val have a discussion after the events at the brothel. : PBA 032 (Kali: Wynn, Nilani, Janis, Valerian, Iskandar) : An old friend of Iskandar's turns up on Nation. :: PBA 032b Iskandar seeks Allys to heal Ven after the fight. :: PBA 032a Iskandar and Ven catch up. Day 24 :: PBA 033a Starting the day off with Tarak, Allys, Ven, Iskandar, Nilani and Wynn before getting into the daily adventure. : PBA 033 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Valerian, Aziz, Berin) : A new threat appears from the pods disguised as a dwarf with a negative energy aura. :: PBA 033b Allys, Iskandar, and hoard lessons. :: PBA 033c Aziz, Berin, and Hack get introduced. :: PBA 033d Wynn and Nilani go hunting. :: PBA 033e Aziz, Iskandar, Nilani and Wynn talk in the library with Bellami, Allys, Tarak, and Ven. :: PBA 033f Wynn, Nilani, Aziz, and Ven count pods. :: PBA 033g Aziz and Tarak scavenge. Day 25 :: PBA 033h Nilani, Quintilian, Wynn, Grayson, and Iskandar chat. :: PBA 033i Day is introduced, Wynn and Quint discuss governance, Bellami is offended, and Arin asks Aziz to craft some axes. (Also Iskandar, Nilani, Fred) :: PBA 033j Val tries to learn more about draconic etiquette from Iskandar, Wynn learns more about Val and Nilani. Day 26 : PBA 034 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Valerian, Haggard, Theta) : Wynn, Valerian, and Nilani talk about stuff. :: PBA 034a Haggard and THETA wake up. Day 33 : PBA 035 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Valerian, Aziz) : After an old enemy, Vink, finds Nation, the crew jumps to a demi-plane museum/amusement park called Andaria. We only had time for a cursory investigation and will likely return soon. Aziz then returned to his workshop and Iskandar joined the group's discussion which soon turned to Wynn's training. Day 34 : PBA 036 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Valerian, Aziz, Kalor) : We return to the amusement park, chase a kobold, and beat the crap out of a horse mascot! :: PBA 036a Wynn investigates outside and is ambushed by a horse! : PBA 037 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Valerian, Kalor) : We continue where we left off, find some burned bodies and the kobold we had chased earlier. He wants to come away with us. : PBA 038 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Valerian, Aziz, Kalor) : The arc is ended as we enter the haunted house in search of the Vestments of the Crow King. Day 35 : PBA 039 (Kali: Wynn, Nilani, Iskandar, Aziz) : Squishies. Aziz agrees to make a dress for Bellami and reveals his plans to build a dinosaur golem. : PBA 040 (Kali: Wynn, Nilani, Iskandar, Brok) : New guy, Brok, shows up. We head to Andaria in search of a couple plants for Talas and find... a tiger that turns into a girl? :: PBA 040a Brok wakes up. : PBA 041 (Kali: Wynn, Nilani, Iskandar) :Squish. The tiger girl wakes up, Quint and Wynn have words. Day 36 :PBA 042 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Kalor, Quintilian) :We meet Andar Twinbolt. : PBA 043 (Canto: Wynn, Nilani, Valerian) : Andar rewards us for our efforts and sends us to a plane where we may find some answers. : PBA 044 (Kali: Wynn, Nilani, Kalor) : Divine world is not so compassionate towards arcanists. We find Magister Ixis and thank Captain Vel. : PBA 045 (Canto: Wynn, Val, Nilani) : We reach the Temple of Saint Cuthbert only to find one of the priests has been murdered! And Val finds a pet. That Wynn tries to smack. And instead smacks Val. Sorry, Val!